


The Hound Of London City

by orphan_account



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, The Hound of the Baskervilles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jacob is attacked by a woman, who suddenly has the face of a dog? Preposterous, he must have been drinking way more than he remembers. Although things start to take a turn for the worst when he suddenly goes missing and there's a jet black dog in his train car instead. How will thinks turn out for him? How will Evie cope?He looked positively horrified by this, but that wouldn't stop him from forcing his blade into her neck. He stopped as the point of his blade split skin, drawing blood from her. His eyes widening as he looked into her eyes. Once which were bright green, were now turning bright yellow. Blood and something else spilled from her mouth, was that her teeth? He felt sickened by this, pulling back away from her. She smiled devilishly, sharp fangs now gleaming in the moonlight, her nose and mouth extending into a maw.





	1. The Hound Of London City




	2. A Drink Or Two

Everything was as it should have been. Evie was studying, which left Jacob sat in his car, throwing his hat onto one of the mounted animal heads. He was bored and it obviously showed. Evie had been ignoring him after what had happened back with Lucy and the documents, he however, felt nothing had gone wrong. I mean they were just a bunch of stupid papers anyway.

"You up for a pint or two down at the pub?" one of the Rooks called to him.

He turned with a beaming smile. "You have to ask?"

The enforcer smiled back at him, waiting for his boss to get ready. Jacob threw on his coat, picked up his hat and placed it on his head. He walked over to the end of the carriage to meet with the awaiting Rooks, but stopped and headed over to his sister's car instead.

"Evie," he called, getting no response. He shrugged at her incompetence. "I'm going to the pub, having a few drinks with the lads."

Silence was his only reply.

This only angered him more. "If you want to play it that way then be my guest," he snarled before jumping off the train, the Rooks following on behind him.

Evie let out a long sigh before burying her face in her hands.

"Why are you always so thoughtless?" she huffed, turning back to her work once again.

xXx

The gang made their way down the not so busy street, some taking to the road as they playfully hit one another, telling jokes about this and that. Jacob stood at the front of the pack, being the dominant leader the Rooks had made him into. He knew his gang could take on the world if they had to.

They carried on their way, getting the odd looks from people on the streets who were almost too afraid to move in case they'd pick them out and do awful things to them.

"Quiet night tonight, eh, boss?" one of his men smiled as he jabbed Jacob with his elbow.

"You got that thing tonight, you know with that woman?" another winked at his friend.

Jacob shook his head with a smirk, listening to the Rooks banter.

"Yeah, real fine one she is," the other nodded back.

"Think I might take Anna tonight," the first smiled.

"Piss off, you old perv!" Anna shouted back.

The men laughed it off as they all made their way closer to the pub.

"You best be careful boy," a drunkard slurred, barley making his way over, "careful of the witch."

"Witch," Jacob smirked, pushing the man aside. "I don't have time for silliness old man."

"She'll get ya, boy. Mark my words. They're all the same," the man warned him, eyeing up the women in his gang.

"Push off you old geezer," one of the flat capped Rooks snarled, pushing the drunk into a muddy puddle.

"Bastard," Ida spat at him.

"Just ignore it," Jacob told her, placing a hand on her shoulder as he escorted her inside the pub.

He took the table near the end of the bar, his Rooks all taking their places, some bringing over chairs so they could be closer together, while others kept to themselves. Jacob gave Ida's shoulder a squeeze before heading over to the bar.

"The usual," he told the barkeep.

The man nodded before turning away to grab the tankards. He filled them up then turned to a young boy.

"Get the drinks, boy!" he snapped, flicking his fingers at the young lad.

The boy seemed to be in some sort of daze, looking over at something, or someone. Jacob turned his gaze to meet with what the young boy was so interested in. He wasn't all that surprised to see a beautiful young woman, tankard in hand as she now brought her gaze to the other now watching her. Jacob flashed her a smile, making her furrow her brows before turning away. He then turned back to the barman who was now hitting the boy over the head with his hand.

"Ow, I'm sorry, sir."

"Get those bloody drinks served, now!"

The young boy picked up the tray of drinks and made his way over to the awaiting Rook table.

"About bloody time, boy!" an enforcer snarled, now taking his tankard.

Hazel took her tankard last, her eyes locking with that of the woman across from her.

"I don't like her," she scowled.

A younger enforcer heard her and turned to look as well. "I think she's pretty."

Hazel smacked him upside the head.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologised.

"Guess you're in the dog house now."

"Fuck off, Carl." He growled.

Carl shrugged and took another swig of his bitter.

Jacob raised his tankard to his lips, drinking back a good swig from it. The barman had brought over a couple more before things starting getting that little bit wild. The Rooks were a noisy bunch, chatting, shouting and singing, which annoyed most of the people there. The pub was nearly half empty now. The Rooks noise driving away most of the people there.

The barman stood wiping out glasses, watching all the mayhem unfolded around him. The young lad had been forced to bring in the used tankards and have them washed, and even having to clean up the odd broken glass thanks to the drunken Rooks.

It wasn't long before Jacob felt a presence behind him, some of the Rooks looking on as well. He turned around, looking at the woman's midsection before moving his gaze further up.

"Alright, love?" he asked drunkenly, nearly spilling what was left of his bitter on the woman.

The Rooks burst into a fit of laughter as Jacob stood to the woman's beckoning finger. Whistles broke out as she then led him outside.

"Go on, guv!"

"Gonna get some tonight, boss!"

The Rooks laughter died away as he was lead off somewhere quiet. The woman stopped, turning to look at him.

"I know who you are," she smiled. "I've been sent to deal with you."

Jacob swayed slightly, watching her as she pulled forth a necklace. He raised his brows as if he was surprised to see the Templar insignia.

He decided to stop with the charade and stood up straight. "Don't worry, love. I'll make this quick."

"Y-You knew? But how?" she stammered.

"You really think I'm that dense?" he asked while raising his left arm, activating the hidden blade.

"Yes, actually I did." The woman snapped back in fear.

"Don't try to run, love." He warned her while backing her up against the wall.

"Stop calling me 'love'," she growled.

He smiled at this. "I won't be calling you anything in a second."

He now had her cornered, cowering in fear. No, there was no fear in her eyes, just amusement. She smiled as he drew closer, making him feel insecure about the whole thing.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his blade now at her neck.

"I just want to see that handsome face one more time before I tear it from you," she sneered.

He looked positively horrified by this, but that wouldn't stop him from forcing his blade into her neck. He stopped as the point of his blade split skin, drawing blood from her. His eyes widening as he looked into her eyes. Once which were bright green, were now turning bright yellow. Blood and something else spilled from her mouth, was that her teeth? He felt sickened by this, pulling back away from her. She smiled devilishly, sharp fangs now gleaming in the moonlight, her nose and mouth extending into a maw.

"What the fuck was in that drink?" he thought just as the thing rushed him.

He felt himself slam painfully into the wall opposite, his vision blurred slightly. A sudden sharp pain struck his shoulder, making him cry out. He brought up his hands to try and rid himself of the thing biting him. No matter how hard he tried to force the thing off him, it would not budge. He screamed in pain, feeling razor sharp teeth sink into bone. He brought up his left arm, trying to aim his blade at the things neck, he pushed it in roughly.

The thing pulled away with a howl, clutching at its neck. Jacob could just barely make out the woman's face again. She looked as much pained as he was, clutching at her neck to try and stop the blood gushing out of her.

"That….hurt…" she snarled, stumbling back a little.

"It was meant to," Jacob smirked.

"Y-You….bastard…." she snapped, thought it wasn't all that much threatening given her current predicament.

Jacob blinked trying to clear his vision, watching the woman still stumble. He furrowed his brows, wondering why she hadn't just dropped dead already, instead she turned to face the opening of the alleyway and stumbled off.

"How ironic that Evie always thinks bad things happen around me," he smiled to himself before trying to pull himself to his feet.

He slipped back down again, cursing himself for being so damned weak. He needed to get himself up or else face being stuck here and bleed out. He pulled himself up again, just managing to get to his feet before dropping back on his face this time.

"Fuck!" he hissed, feeling himself now falling into a deep sleep.

xXx

He later awoke finding himself being assaulted by cold wet droplets. He stirred, groaning loudly as he pulled himself up again. Placing a hand to his head, wondering if what had happened yesterday was true. He looked to his shoulder, seeing no injuries at all. His clothes however, were coated in dried blood and had been torn as if he had been attacked.

"How?" he thought before shaking his head, not wanting to go into it further. "I need to get back to the train. Evie."

He forced himself to run through the pounding rain, the odd Rooks called to him as he rushed by them.

"Wonder what's happened?" one pondered.

"Don't know?" the other shrugged, looking back as Jacob disappeared onto the train tracks.

He kept on running, not entirely sure where the train would actually be at this moment in time, he just knew that getting to the station had more or less of a chance of it being there. As if by a miracle the train had just pulled in, Jacob couldn't be happier. He pushed himself on, now only hoping Evie would be there as well. That's when he saw Agnes boarding with Nigel.

"Mr Frye, what happened?" Nigel asked looking to the state he was in.

Jacob was bent forward, catching his breath. "….Evie…..is…she…."

"Calm down, lad." Agnes warned him.

He stood back up again. "….is Evie….here?"

Agnes looked to Nigel who shrugged in response.

"We've only just got 'ere," he informed him.

Jacob shook his head and rushed onto the train, shouting down the car at the top of his lungs.

"EVIE!"

Said sister glared at him from the doorway of her car. "What is it now, Jacob?"

He beamed happily, running over to take her into a hug. She pulled back smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"You've been drinking again," she scowled.

He looked at her, shaking his head.

"I can smell it on you. You reek of it," she glared.

"Yeah, one or two," he shrugged. "Alright, you seriously won't believe what happened to me."

Evie eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, I was down at the pub and this woman…."

Evie rolled her eyes at this.

"No, it's not what you think. I followed her outside…."

"Jacob, I d….."

"Shush a minute," he frowned. "I follow her outside and then something strange happened."

Evie was now fed up with him. "I don't want to hear it, Jacob." She snapped, now walking away from him.

"Evie," he yelled. "You need to hear this!"

Try as he may his sister was having none of it and had left him to it.


	3. A Dogs Life

The following morning found Jacob lounging on his sofa. He'd heard Evie come back late last night to early morning, heard the usual before she finally climbed into bed. He remembered having the strangest of dreams, it felt as though his body was changing dramatically, shifting, pulling and even shortening. He'd brushed it off as nothing. It was just a dream after all.

Come afternoon, Evie had been up a couple hours earlier, shuffling through papers and such, talking to herself, nothing new. The only thing that irritated Jacob the most was Henry, the bloke strode in like he owned the place.

"Morning, Evie," he greeted.

Jacob let out a huff, making the man turn and look at him before quickly rushing into Evie's car.

"Um, Evie…" he started.

"Yes, Henry?" she asked, like a smitten little girl.

"You seem to have taken on a guest," he smiled.

Evie's brows knitted at this. "A guest?" she thought while pulling away from her desk.

She moved past Henry, heading for her twins car, gasping slightly at what greeted her.

"Jacob!" she shouted.

No response as per usual.

"Shall I get you some rope, Miss Frye?" Henry asked as he watched her walk over to the sofa.

"I think that may be a good idea," she nodded.

"Evie!" Jacob moaned loudly as her fingernails dug into his skin slightly.

Henry quickly rushed back after hearing the groan. "Miss Frye, are you alright?" he quickly asked.

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "I've handled worse."

"Evie, what the hell are you doing?" Jacob snapped at her.

"I don't think he's going to cooperate. Should I call…." He asked, getting cut off by the older twin.

"No, that won't be necessary," Evie scowled. "I am perfectly capable of handling this, Mr Green."

Henry nodded before handing over the rope, which Evie quickly took from him.

Jacob found her now trying to get the rope around his neck, making him pull away.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" he snapped.

"Miss Frye!" Henry called out in panic.

Evie pulled her arm back to look at it.

"Did he get you? How bad is it?"

A little blood soaked through the thin cloth of her blouse.

"Did I just do that?" Jacob thought, now watching his twin angrily wrap the rope around his neck.

He thrashed against it, the rope tightening around his neck as his sister yanked him from the sofa.

"Evie, let go of me!" he shouted. "What are you doing, have you fucking lost your mind?"

Evie bent down giving him a sharp slap to his side, making him cower down.

"Are you sure it's safe to put him outside?" Henry asked worriedly.

Evie looked to her arm, then to the thing on the end of the rope.

"I'm not usually so cruel," she sighed. "So, yes, I believe it would be best to leave him on the streets."

"What? What are you talking about?" Jacob asked, finding himself looking up unable to stand.

What in the world was going on with him? He looked down on himself, noticing what used to be his hands were now covered in black fur, no longer his hands but paws.

"Evie, Evie, I'm not what you think I am." He panicked as his twin dragged him to the door. "Evie, stop this. Evie, please, I'm not an animal!"

Evie turned to him, watching him dig in his claws, trying not to be taken with her. She bent over and started twisting the rope around his muzzle, pulling tightly so he couldn't open his mouth.

"Evie," he tried to call out.

"Should I give you a hand?" Henry asked, watching as she picked the dog up into her arms, the rope still tight around his mouth.

She shook her head and continued to the doorway, heading out to wait for the right moment to jump off. As soon as she did she then took off at a run, passing the people on the streets as they turned to look.

"Is there something wrong with him, Miss?" a young boy asked as she came to a stop in the alleyway.

"Stay back, he may bite." She warned, letting him see the blood on her arm.

The boy nodded and dropped back, hiding behind some crates. Evie placed her brother to the floor before unravelling the rope from his face. Jacob worked his jaw again, now looking up at her as she held up a finger to him.

"No biting," she sternly warned him before pulling the rope from his neck.

Jacob sat looking at her now. "Evie," he tried again.

His twin smiled a little at this, hearing a small whimper. He brought his nose to her finger, nuzzling against it.

"Alright, no biting," she reminded him, bringing over her hand to his face.

Jacob leaned into it, rubbing against her hand. He forced his way to her other arm, licking at her bloodstained sleeve, making her pull away.

"Not that," she scolded before pulling away to stand up.

Jacob watched intently.

"Stay," she now ordered.

He stood, waging his tail.

"Stay," Evie repeated before scaling the nearby wall, disappearing from his sight.

Jacob sighed heavily, dropping to the floor.

"What am I going to do now?" he thought, suddenly picking up on movement not far from him.

He raised his head, lips pulling back into a snarl, fangs bared.

"Hey, boy," the young lad called to him.

"Just what I need," he now thought, dropping the threatening look.

The boy moved in closer, a hand outstretched in hopes Jacob would come to him.

"Here, boy," he repeated cautiously.

Jacob cursed inwardly. "I need help," he sighed.

Just then his ears twitched as he listened to something, ignoring the boy as he moved in to stroke him.

"What do ya think you're doin' on our turf?"

"Blighters," he huffed.

"Your fuckin' turf, piss off, mate."

Jacob knew that voice to be Hazels. He quickly took off, leaving the boy shouting after him. Jacob ran out of the alley, though being on four legs was a bit of a struggle, but somehow he as coping. He quickly lunged at the one in red, taking hold of the man's left arm in his teeth.

"Ow, get the fuck off me!" he yelled, turning his blade against Jacob now.

Jacob saw it coming a mile away and quickly let go as one of the Rooks stabbed him.

"Watch out for the dog!" he heard one of them shout.

"I'm on your side," Jacob snapped, forgetting he was only able to speak dog now.

He dodged a couple more blades, getting caught a little on the top of his fore leg. He dropped back, only taking them out if he had a good chance. The Rooks were a little weary of him, holding out their knives just in case he would attack them now.

"Out of here," Hazel snapped at him, kicking him away.

"Hazel, it's me," he tried to tell her.

"Go on you mangy thing," she continued.

"Mangy," Jacob scowled.

"There you are boy," the young lad panted.

"This your dog, lad?" one of the enforcers asked.

The boy nodded while pointing back. "A lady left him in the alleyway."

The Rooks nodded.

"You sure you're alright with him?" Hazel asked.

The boy nodded before looking at the carnage. "He bit the lady that left him, but he hasn't bit me."

Hazel gave him a look. "You be careful mind, they can turn at any second."

Jacob sat listening to Hazel talk about him like he was some kind of wild animal. He stood and walked off, knowing he was getting nowhere.

"Hey, boy," the lad called looking to him again.

Jacob decided to look back and wait, what else was there to do? He had no home anymore, no sister, no one to talk to. He was completely screwed.

"You won't hurt me will you, boy?" the lad asked.

Jacob give a small bark in return as he then got his face rubbed.

"I think I may be able to get used to this," he smiled, trying his best to brighten himself up.

"Come on, boy. I'll show you to my friends," the lad smiled.

Jacob decided to follow the boy, maybe it would bring more fussing.

"Timmy, Joe, Eva." He shouted.

The three turned to look at him.

"Hey, Leo," Timmy greeted. "Aw, where'd you get the dog?"

"A woman left him behind," he smiled. "So I thought I'd bring him here instead."

The three moved in to fuss him, scratching his back, his ears and his face. Yes, Jacob could get used to this.

"We'll have to work extra hard you know," Joe suddenly thought.

The four nodded.

"At least we have a cute little dog to take care of us now through the hard nights," Eva smiled while rubbing her face into his.

"Yeah, boy, you can look out for us now." Leo patted him.

"Oh, good," Jacob sighed lightly.

The four eventually pulled away to go back to begging again.

"Please, sir, a penny, just a penny."

Jacob sat with them, watching the people pass by. How hard life was for the lower people of this city. He sighed and laid down, resting his chin on his front legs while the children called to the people.

"Oh, shit," Timmy sighed, looking to another of the orphans just across from them.

"What?" the others asked.

"Will's just got caught," he told them.

Jacob looked up as he heard the familiar voice of his twin. "If you're hungry, go see Clara. Tell her Evie sent you."

He barked loudly, getting her attention.

"Hey, boy, you remember that lady, don't you?" Leo asked.

"That's the lady that left him?" Eva asked.

Leo nodded as the woman headed over. Jacob stood up, jumping up at her in excitement. His front paws dirtying her coat. His tail wagging excitedly as she rubbed his face.

"Have you come to take him back, Miss?" Leo asked with a look of sadness on his face.

"No, not at all, I just came over to see how he was doing."

Leo smiled broadly. "He's been a good boy, Miss." He told her.

"I'm glad to know," she nodded before looking down as Jacob rubbed his head against her.

She pushed him away to reach into her pocket. "Here, I know it's not much, but it should put you on. Go speak with Clara. She may be able to help as well."

"Thank you, Miss." Leo beamed, taking the money from her.

"Thank you, Miss!" the other three now added cheerily.

Evie smiled at them before heading off again. Jacob lowered his head thinking he'd be stuck like this for the rest of his life. "She's never going to find out."

Leo weighed the small pouch in his hands, smiling wildly until a Blighter came along.

"What you got there, boy?" he asked, making Leo quickly hide it.

"N-Nothing," Leo lied.

"Let me see," he snapped, grabbing the boys arm.

Jacob snarled fiercely, getting the man's foot to his face, thought he didn't count on Jacob's lightning reflexes as he quickly took the man's ankle in his teeth.

"Get off!" he yelled while trying to shake his foot free.

"Get him, boy." Leo encouraged.

Jacob twisted the man's leg, making him fall flat on his face, he screamed as flesh was torn from bone. The children now ran off, leaving him to tear at the man. People backed off, calling out for help. Jacob suddenly stopped, hearing the cries of the people and the sobbing of the man he had ripped apart.

He quickly ran, hiding out of the way of the people. Blood coated his teeth, his tongue and it felt disgusting. Never had he used his teeth to bite that much before.

"I need to find, Evie. She has to help me," he thought as he turned to head for the train.

Hopefully there was a way he could get his sister to know it was him.


	4. Chapter 4

**There may be errors and such that needs to be tidied as soon as I can :)**

Jacob sat on the platform, waiting. People whispered and pointed in his general direction. Admitted it was a little strange seeing a dog of all all things just sitting waiting for a train. He was waiting for a train, right? He may remember his master leaving him behind or something, what do they know.

"Someone should call the dog catcher," he heard a woman saying.

"Quite right, darling." Her husband responded.

While others had a different view.

"Aw, look at that dog. He must have gotten left behind, poor thing."

"Well I hope they come back for him, there's nothing worse than being left alone."

"Mama, a doggy. Can I pet him?"

"No. Now come along."

"But I want to pet the..."

"I said no!"

Jacob sunk to the floor, laying his chin upon his front legs and waited. He was wondering if the train would ever turn up, until he realised.

'The clock,' he thought, pulling back up to check the time. 'Ten minutes.' He then smiled.

Knowing the train wouldn't be too long, he decided to sit and wait. A policeman entered the station, making him quickly hide behind some stacked up luggage.

"Officer," he heard a woman call out.

'Hope that's not for me, love.' Jacob pondered.

"Yes, Miss, how can I help?" the officer asked.

Just then the sound of a train whistle broke his concentration, quickly looking up he saw it was his and Evie's train.

'Perfect timing,' he beamed, darting out and onto the train.

Heading into Evie's car he caught wind of the conversation, though luckily it wasn't about him anyway.

'Alright, now to get Evie to help me.' He sighed.

He hadn't noticed his sister at first, until he picked up on the sound of light breathing coming from the desk. He frowned as he made his way over, raising himself up so that he was overlooking the papers on her desk.

'You've got a bigger problem than looking for the bloody shroud right now,' he thought to himself before lightly nuzzling his sisters face. 'Evie, wake up!'

His sisters eyes shot open, upon seeing the black dog in her face she jumped back, tipping herself back with the chair.

"Out!" she demanded forcefully, pulling herself to her feet.

Jacob wanted so badly to laugh at her, but seen as she was now shouting at him to get out he had to hold it off.

'Evie, it's me.' He tried to warn her.

At that very moment Henry boarded the train. He was just about to open his mouth to say, morning, when he heard Evie yelling.

"Get off this train. You are not welcome here!"

Henry's smile faded at this.

"Just leave me alone. I have no time for you."

Taking this as a sign Evie was upset with him, over what though, he had no idea.

"I said get off before I send you off."

'Evie, just listen to me!' Jacob tried, though it was coming out as a fierce growl.

"I knew leaving you was a bad idea," she complained to herself, while finding something to escort Jacob back out with.

'Evie, you need to help me sort this out.' He went on, now jumping on her bed.

"Get off there," she scowled.

'No, not until you listen to me!' He growled sharply before realising. 'Evie.'

"Out!" she warned one last time.

Jacob sat himself down in defiance. Evie found she had no other choice but to grab him and put him out herself. Leaning over him, she then wrapped her arms around him. Jacob in turn, retaliated by biting her, this time his teeth went deeper than expected. The sound if his sisters cries brought him out of his trance.

'Fuck!' he thought as his sister dropped him to cradled her arm.

"You little..."

Jacob turned tail and bolted off the train just as it started up again. He didn't stop running until he found himself out of breath. Sitting himself down to rest, he found the familiar taste of copper dripping onto his tongue from his teeth.

'I did it again,' he sighed. 'I bit Evie.'

He hung his head in shame, wondering if he'd ever see his sister again.

xXx

Evie slipped her coat off to inspect the damage done to her arm, this time was worse from the last. She took a breath through clenched teeth as she pulled up her blouse sleeve.

"What a fine mess," she huffed in annoyance.

She made her way to the bed and bent down to pull out a wooden box, which held the medical supplies. Taking out the things needed, she took them to the desk to begin cleaning up.

"You need anything, Miss Fr...bloody hell, what happened to you?"

Evie jumped slightly, finding herself too engrossed in what she was doing. She stopped to turn to see Anna looking at her with concern.

"Dog bite," she plainly stated.

Anna shook her head. "You should get that checked, you don't know what desease you could get from that."

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself,' Evie glared at her.

Anna stood from the desk with yet another shake of her head. "I was just sayin'."

Evie tied up the bandage and stood to grab her coat, only to stumble slightly.

"You alright?" Anna asked worriedly.

Evie gave a nod, grabbed her coat and headed on out.

xXx

Henry was looking over some papers, as well as taking down some notes as Evie walked in. He didn't know what to say or do after what she'd said earlier.

"Good morning, Mr Green." She greeted in her usual friendly tone.

Henry looked up, a little taken aback.

He cleared his throat before greeting her in return. "Good morning, Miss Frye."

Evie then furrowed her brows, looking to the papers. "Something to share?" she asked.

"Oh, yes." He nodded, turning them around for her to see.

Evie looked then over before speaking again. "It was a good job you didn't come over this morning," she told him.

Henry looked a little torn between telling her or not telling her. "Well, I..."

She looked up at him, making him stop mid sentence.

"Never mind, continue."

Evie gave him a look before continuing. "I was woken up by that dog from before."

Realisation hit him like a stone. "Oh, you were talking to the dog." He laughed.

Evie furrowed her brows. "You were there?" she asked.

"I, um, well." He was lost for words. "Yes, I was."

Realisation then hit Evie. "Oh, I'm so sorry. You must have heard me yelling at the dog and..."

Henry gave a nod of embarrassment.

"I wondered why you hadn't turned up," she smiled.

Henry nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mr Green."

He shook his head. "No need to apologise, Miss Frye. I should be apologising for thinking you were talking to me."

"Let's' just forget it ever happened," she told him, making him nod in agreement.

xXx

Jacob walked down by the river Thames, thinking everythng through. Would he ever get through to his sister? How would he ever get through to her? The sound of his sisters cry played over and over in his mind.

'I hurt her, again.' He told himself.

He looked to the waters, seeing his reflection, or rather an animals reflection. Was he turning into an animal or had he always been the animal himself? He didn't know what to think anymore.

'I want to put things right with Evie, but I can't even speak with her.'

He collapsed to the floor in a tired heap, hunger was setting in and he didn't know where he'd get his meal from. More than likely he'd probably starve until he feasted on human flesh.

'Don't think like that Jacob,' he warned himself.

"Hey boy."

He quickly turned at the sound, seeing a young girl approach him before she stopped dead in her tracks. At first he thought it was because of him, but soon realised she'd stopped to cough. It was the most horrid sound he'd ever heard. The poor girl looked to be in agony as the coughing fit shook her small weak frame.

"Sorry about that," she smiled weakly, wiping her mouth. "I'd better not pet you, don't want you sick like me."

Being a dog had opened his eyes to the world. Back when he was a man, he wouldn't have even bothered about the girl because he wouldn't have ever been this close to her. He watched her turn to leave, her small frail body half dressed in torn rags. There was no wonder she was ill. The young girl turned around to say her goodbyes, but found him gone.

'Alright, Jacob.' He told himself as he wandered through the streets. 'Time to see what you can find.'

After an hour of searching, he made his way back to where he'd found the young girl. He stopped and searched, seeing her nowhere.

'Damn,' he grumbled until he heard the sound of her coughing again.

He ran over as quickly as he could, dropping a roll of fabric by her feet.

"What you got, boy?" she asked weakly.

Jacob nudged it forward with his nose, telling her to take it. She reached out a bony hand and unraveled the fabric.

"A blanket," she beamed. "For me?"

Jacob nodded

"Thank..." another coughing fit took her by suprsise. "...you."

Jacob moved closer to her, tucking his nose under her arm so that she could lean on him.

"I don't want to make you sick, boy." She warned him.

He ignored her and pulled up the blanket, helping her to wrap it around herself. She looked slightly better, which made Jacob happy. Though there was still the fact that she needed food. He quickly took off again without warning, making her think he was leaving her again.

"Thanks doggy," she called after him before coughing again.

It wasn't long before Jacob was back again to find the young girl laid out on the cold floor. He nuzzled her with his nose, making her wake up.

"You came back," she smiled.

He barked happily, showing her the food he'd collected. Admitted it was a few pieces of fruit he'd managed to steal and a half eaten sandwich, but at least it was something.

"Thank you so much," she beamed, taking what she could to eat.

He watched her eat the fruit, and then offered him the sandwich, which he refused making her eat it all. Although in the end he did have a bite or two before he snuggled up to her to sleep. Come the following morning, he would be up at the crack of dawn looking for more food and whatever else he could get away with taking. All the while, thoughts of his sister still lingered in his mind. He wanted to have things go back to how they were, but for the time being he would help this young girl out.

xXx

Evie awoke as normal, washed and dressed all as normal. However, the only thing not normal was how she was in Jacob's car looking down on his top hat.

"Where are you, Jacob?" she scowled, taking his hat and throwing it on his sofa.

"Still no sign of Mr Frye?" Andy a flat capped Rook asked her as he leaned on the door frame.

Evie shook her head. "He's more than likely out drinking and making money beating people up."

"I've not seen him in the pub," a brute spoke up.

"Or the fight clubs," another added.

"You think he's got himself caught?" Hazel asked.

Evie shook her head, she really didn't want to think on that, but knowing Jacob it may be true. "I just know that when he turns up, I'll murder him."

The Rooks just laughed as Evie turned to head out.


End file.
